


Pride

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: Unshackle one's pride, and know only glory.





	Pride

Pride is the origin point of all evil.  
One's pride makes them entitled.  
To wealth, to love, to food, to laze.  
Like fire, pride, if left unchecked, burns everything.


End file.
